


14,000,606th

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it's inside his body, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Because Fuck you Marvel, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, Endgame fix it, Everything I deserve, Everything they deserve, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I love you 3000, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, all the happy endings, avengers fix it, but it's there you can feel it, but you have to squint, endgame fix it fanfic, i hope the same is for you, im fixing everything, my coping mechanism, this is how i cope, this is therapy for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: What if Doctor Stephen Strange had looked a bit more further and ended up with something similar? This is the fix-it fic we deserve.





	14,000,606th

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only watched Endgame once (mostly because I can’t deal with the pain twice voluntarily) so a lot of this is purely based on what little I can remember with teary eyes so the dialogue may seem incredibly off but I do try so you know, just a heads up. Also, spoilers. Enjoy~❤️️

_“I… am…. Ironman.”_

Tony snapped his fingers, and before Thanos can do anything about it, it was done.

* * *

 

The day was saved. The recovery wasn’t the best. But then again, no form of trauma could ever. The heroes had separated ways; onto paths of their own. They were ready to finally go and move on, putting their pasts and capes to rest, some having to put much more efforts than the others but still. Finally, the Avengers had a worthy end.

* * *

 

“Dad!”

The familiar sight of the kids running towards him made him ran faster. His daughter, Lila, first came bolting to his arms, then his son, Cooper, crashed to his other side while little Nathaniel came last, latching himself to his father’s leg. His knees almost gave out from the impact but he couldn’t care.

“There you guys are.” Clint hugged them as tight as he possibly can, carving this moment in his mind as if he might just wake up any minute. The kids felt crushed but there are nothing else other than smiles and happy tears all around.

“God, I missed you guys so so much!” He cried, tears streaming freely down his cheeks as he bent down and kissed his kids, holding their faces, wanting to get a good look at each one of them. It felt like decades the last time he had seen them.

Clint looked at them one by one, cherishing the smiles on their faces until his eyes caught sight of the person behind them. It’s been years.

“Honey?” He muttered under his breath before he could finally bring Laura in his arms. He kissed her, holding her tightly, afraid she might disappear again. It’s been so long. He could almost feel the tears start again.

He pulled back, holding her still in his arms. Laura rubbed his back, keeping the bright smile on his face. His family was here. They were together again. He couldn’t get any happier.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, sport?” He answered gleefully, excitement lacing his words, not even hiding how much he loved getting to say those words again.

“Where’s Auntie Nat?”

And all stopped. Nathaniel had murmured it from below, holding onto his sister’s sleeve who looked just as worried as the little one. The smile on Clint’s face faltered as he paused, unsure how to answer.

He then pursed his lips, swallowing any lump that threatened to rise from his throat. He knelt down to his son’s eye level before he forced a small and gentle smile to his lips. It’s what Nat would’ve wanted.

“In a better place.”

* * *

 

The two looked over the vast ocean and the clear skies. The air nipped at their faces as the cold will begin to set in not long from now but it could not get anymore beautiful than this. The peace was something they can now fully appreciate.

“I need time,” Thor admitted. He looked over at the waves but his gaze seemed too far off to be focused to the water. Val glanced at him, worried yet not surprised.

Thor looked down, trying hard to keep his voice from cracking. “I’ll be back, I promise, I just need to-”

“Hey, that’s fine.” Val stopped him immediately. He never needed to apologize to her. She understood. Her mourning did last for a few thousand years. His five years were nothing. Everyone recovered differently and that’s the truth. She understood that better than anyone else.

“Take your time,” she advised, patting his back patiently, meaning her every word.

“But do know when you come back, I will welcome you back with your kingdom,” Val made clear, tipping her head in respect of the man, having never lost that, “your majesty.”

They shared a short chuckle, placing a happy face on what felt like such a sour note. Thor couldn’t help but think that this scene felt somewhat familiar: looking over at a vast side by side with someone he trusts so deeply, cherishing the calm after the storm.

“Loki would be so disappointed in me right now,” Thor chuckled, shaking his head to himself, eyes starting to tear up.

He can almost picture it: his brother staring him down, eyes scanning him from head to toe with a judgmental raise of an eyebrow. He could almost hear the word:  _“seriously?”_  in his ear as if Loki himself was just right beside him.

“No,” Val disagreed, looking up. “No, I think, he’d be proud.”

“No…” Thor trailed, knowing he knew his brother better than anyone. “I’m  _sure_  he’d be really disappointed and would cursing me for taking this long and turning out like this.”

“He’d understand.”

“I don’t-” Thor stopped himself. He was going insist on it. But he didn’t. He felt compelled to stop right there. So he does, letting a whisper of a smile into his face. “I hope so.”

He instinctively looked up to the sun, despite its bright rays beaming strongly down his eyes. Somehow, that little star was shining so much brighter than it was any other day. He could only hope that the ones in Valhalla would be lucky enough to see it and be able to say that he made them proud.

The people of Asgard were left to only watch as Val came back without their king. No one asked anything nor said anything. They simply went back to what they were doing, knowing better than most. Even Asgard understood its king.

“Hmm,” the man hummed as he squinted, watching as Thor go aboard the Guardians’ ship all the way from in the middle of the town square. “Space, huh?”

He smirked. “That’ll give me time for a few trips of my own while you’re gone.”

“Hey, um, mister?”

The man turned to see a slightly confused tall rock man, standing in front of him was a slug or larva creature who seemed to have been staring up at him for a while now.

“Here’s your money, thank you for waiting.” Miek reached up and handed the money over to the man. The man took it and muttered his sincerest thanks to the small creature, although Korg just had to ask.

“And, um, sorry, did you say something?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” The man laughed immediately, waving his hand, dismissing whatever Korg thought he heard. He stuffed the money he was handed inside his thick winter coat and fixed himself, smiling as wide as he always ever did whenever Korg sees him.

“Oh okay,” Korg muttered as he watched the man adjust the beanie on his balding head as he goes back inside to his old and rusting pickup truck.

“Pleasure doing business with you, friend.” Korg and Miek waved to which the man returned cheerfully.

“And to you too.”  The man tipped his head at the two before finally pulling and driving away.

“Bye, man!” He continued to wave his rocky hand to the retreating truck until it was no longer in sight.

“Huh,” Korg muttered towards Miek. “That was weird.”

That merry middle-aged man has been the one delivering them their daily supplies from the town over for a few months now. Miek has been especially fond of the man by his stout and friendly stature, jolly disposition and incredibly thick Norwegian accent.

But this time around, Korg swears he just sounded a bit more posh than before. To a point that he almost sounded too…  _familiar_.

He shrugged. “Oh, well.”

* * *

 

Rhodey entered the hospital. The procedure was standard. At this point, he already knew all the patterns and everything. By now, he can get where he needs to go even in blindfold.

He nodded politely to the people, shaking the hands of the doctors he’s gotten close over the past years and even those who just came back. He maneuvered himself through the hallways until he reached the private wing. He smiled at the doctor and the nurses who just came out of his room. After hearing a quick rundown, he thanked them before they left him to it.

Finally, he opened the door and instead of his usual doctor standing up to greet him for another therapy session, he was greeted by the soft beeps of a machine.

“How you holding up, Stank?”

The man on the hospital bed chuckled, it wasn’t even that funny or witty for that matter but it was damn good to hear.

“Pretty good,” Tony grumbled, voice still hoarse and somewhat distorted from all the tubes he had strapped to his body just moments ago.

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I’m still alive,” Tony pointed out.

“Part of my face is a bit fucked, but still breathtakingly handsome. I also don’t feel a particular right side of my body.” Tony motioned to his right, presenting his bandaged up right arm that he had already lost all control of, down to his right leg who still felt abnormally numb for its most part.

“But you know, I can relate to you now, so, yay for that.”

Rhodey sucked in a breath. “Tony. That’s not something-”

He weakly raised his left hand towards his friend who had a bitter look plastered on his face. Tony gave him a little nod, a little encouragement.

“Leg buddies, come on.”

A pregnant pause settled while Rhodey just let him hanging. He only stared down his friend, forehead furrowed deeply at Tony’s distasteful remark.

“Goddamn it, Tony,” Rhodey muttered mostly to himself before taking a step forward and taking that high five.

Tony let out a snort before sending himself to a laughing spree at his own joke. Rhodey clenched his jaw, not wanting his childish friend to have the satisfaction but when Tony started to laugh harder, even Rhodey couldn’t help it.

“I’m glad you’re good, Tony.”

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed, laughter slowly dying down but his smile never faltered. “I didn’t even think I’d make it.”

*  
“You can rest now…”

“We’ll be okay,” she reassured.

At that, Tony’s head lolled to the side, finally out of strength, eyes faltering to a close.

He could feel the power of his suit slowly die down. He could feel Pepper’s hand on his face. He could feel her crying next to his ear, it sounded so distorted as if it didn’t seem to be working anymore. In fact, his whole body felt like a numbing log.

All the while, he was waiting for something, for that last breath, that infamous last flashback,  _that something_ … but it doesn’t come.

 _If this is how life is supposed to flash before my eyes, then it’s taking its goddamn time_. That was what overtook Tony’s mind. Wasn’t this the part where he loses all sensory capabilities one by one, his memories should bomb him all at once and then fade to black or something? Because he can swear he can still feel the pain everywhere.

He groaned inwardly, trying to move as little as he could.  _Maybe a better position would get the ball rolling._

But just as it should, the suit had already locked, he couldn’t move a single limb. He frowned, not only from the pain coursing through his body but from suffocation. Everything oddly felt like wearing tight shoes and not even being able to wiggle your toes.

Now,  _that_ was the weirdest description of death he had every heard. No one could’ve seen that coming. There was no flashbacks or anything. No scythe or another “better place’. But instead, it’s being trapped inside your own unmoving body for all of eternity, with the ability to still hear poorly, groan, and move your eyes- wait.

He could still hear and he can actually  _feel_ his eyes  _moving._ That’s not…

Tony slowly opened one eye to see if he actually had control of that still. And to his surprise, he can…  _and_ he could see. He could see everyone, all alive in front of him.

“I’m still- alive…” he whispered coarsely as if his throat has been rubbed by thorns. He let his gaze fall, trying to move but the suit had already locked and powered down. He glanced up weakly, only to be faced by everyone, all in shock and pure disbelief. He’s… not dead. “…huh.”

“TONY!” The people around him shouted, suddenly arms were sprung around him, moving him inside the suit which triggered a lot of places.

“Wait wait wait, it’s still painful,” he groaned weakly, even his voice sounded pained enough. “Everything is still real painful and hurts.”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Peter immediately apologized, pulling back, wiping away his happy tears.

“Tony…” Pepper whispered in disbelief, her shaking fingertips gently touching the skin of his cheek. He was actually staring back at her. He didn’t leave her. Tony was here.

But Tony, he didn’t have a single idea what to say. I mean, what do you say after nearly cheating death?

“…hi.”

*

“I guess I have to thank all the suit I had on. I think that somehow eased the blow or something. I’m not really sure what happened.”

“I’ll say we got lucky then,” Rhodey piped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Incredibly lucky,” Tony repeated.

A short silence settled between the two, the soft beeping of the machine made it somewhat comfortable. Rhodey’s eyes caught sight of a few empty Red Bull’s cans inside the trash bin. He almost laughed.

“I saw that Peter kid in the halls.”

“Yeah, I told him to go call Happy and take him home.”

Peter was in serious bad shape when Tony woke up. He seemed as if he had stayed up all night, watching over him. And he talked as if Tony had died. Still, he told the kid that it was really nice to see him again, which obviously made him cry buckets. But Tony wouldn’t have it either way.

“Were you the one who made him take night watch?” Tony accused, trying hard to turn his head to the side as much as he possibly could to glare at his friend. “Seriously, Rhodey?”

“He’s the one who insisted on it.”

“And you let him act on it.”

“It’s not like I can stop the kid,” Rhodey defended himself, remembering the begging he had to sit through. He only could take so much. “You know how he is.”

Tony scoffed, turning back and resting his eyes for a while. Rhodey was about to defend his honor but his eyes caught shadows behind the door.

“But hey, if it makes it any better,” he started, “day shift is here.”

At the sound of the door quietly squeaking open, a smooth and gentle called out his name. “Tony…”

Tony’s eyes snapped open at recognition of the voice. His hand immediately reached for the remote, letting the bed recline up just enough to see the most beautiful redhead in the universe. “Hey, honey.”

The woman smiled sweetly at him before letting door opened further, to reveal a widely grinning little girl who came running towards his bed. “Daddy!”

“Morguna!”

“Come here, squirt.” Tony beckoned, patting the small empty space on his left, as the little girl tried to jump her way up to her daddy’s bed.

Pepper chuckled at her daughter as she settled on Tony’s right, sitting on the chair. Rhodey stepped forward and carried the little one up, just enough so she could get on the empty space next to her father, immediately lying down beside him. “Yup, there you go,” Tony complimented.

“Sweet sweet, Morguna,” Tony cooed as the little one inched closer to him, looking up with doe eyes.

“How are you today, munchkin?”

“Good…” she answered, her voice as soft and calming as her eyes were.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm…” Morgan’s hummed, her gaze flickering to the beeping monitor, a bit confused. “Are  _you_  good?”

“I am now that you guys are here.” Tony’s gaze flicked to Pepper who gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, letting him lean towards it. “God, I love you guys.”

“I love you,” Pepper whispered, letting her hand fall to his cheek. Tony softened, smiling back at his wife. He can’t believe he almost lost this.

With a little pout, Little Morgan raised her hand, grabbing everyone’s attention back to her. “I love you 3000!… and- ᴬᴺᴰ ᶠᴵⱽᴱ.”

“Wow! Three thousand?!” Tony gasped comically, mouth and eyes wide open in surprise.“…And five!! Really?!”

“Yeah!” She giggled loudly at her father, nodding her head enthusiastically as her eyes shone much brighter.

Tony smiled fondly as Morgan returned it with her own toothy grin. At that moment, the similarities of the father and daughter were undeniably true. Stark genes all the way.

“Come here,” Tony finally hummed, raising his arm just enough for Morgan to sneak in. The little one immediately latched herself on her father’s side, hugging it as tight as her small arms possibly could, cuddling to his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

Despite the pain of having to move, no sign of it appeared on his face. He sighed as he lightly hugged her back. “Yup, aw, that’s great.”

Tony kissed her hair before turning just enough to look at Pepper, a small part of him wished that he could her with his other hand but this was good too. The quiet moment only lasted for mere seconds because Tony couldn’t resist.

“Well, look at that mom, you officially lost the love contest. She loves me more.”

Morgan giggled as Tony squinted at her mother teasingly, “ _Three thousand_ …” he sang.

“…and five,” Morgan shyly whispered to his ear, holding up five small fingers beside him.

“AND FIVE!” Tony shouted, raising his own left hand as high as he possibly can to mirror Morgan’s actions, making the little one giggle endlessly.

Pepper couldn’t even roll her eyes or think of anything smart to reply. Seeing the two most important people in her life was enough. She was happy. Her family was whole and happy and amazing. And that was all that really mattered.

* * *

 

“Now, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Bucky scoffed, smiling at the punk as sweet as he could muster. “How could I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve smiled back before coming closer and wrapping his arms around him.  _A hug._  Bucky let himself melt into it, holding tightly before carving it to his mind but he’s not gonna let anything show in his face. That would be unfair on Steve’s part.

They pulled away, staying near each other. Bucky would lie if he said he wasn’t against Steve going alone. But still, it appears as if he was going to have to stand here and act as if he didn’t know his best friend enough.

“I’m gonna miss you, bud-” he stopped himself. That won’t be the last words he’d say.

“I’m gonna miss you, Steve.”

“It’s gonna be okay, Buck.” Steve merely chuckled. “I won’t take long.”

Bucky stared at him, only for a few seconds. He studied Steve’s face with the short time gifted to him. He smiled back, nodding. Steve returned the action, leaving him behind just before Bucky let his gaze fall to the ground.

Sam walked towards the man, moving beside him, admiring this all new red and white-colored suit that’s he so curious of but it wasn’t the elephant they should be talking about.

Bringing back all the stones to their own time was kind of something of a big deal. Might even be one of the biggest responsibility in this whole world (or timeline, Sam’s still confused about it). And Steve was insisting on doing it alone.

“Are you sure you don’t need extra help?” Sam asked again, just to be sure that Steve had heard him. “You may need it.”

“Time traveling sounds kind of fun,” Sam quipped, thinking that approach might work. Instead of that, Steve only shook his head, making his way towards Bruce with no other focus in mind. “I’ll take my chances.”

“Okay.” Sam finally stepped back, knowing he probably won’t change his mind. Maybe that’s why Bucky didn’t even try to.

“Just make sure you get back in one piece.”

Steve looked back at the man. “Don’t I ever?”

“I’m not gonna answer that.”

With the last few instructions from Bruce, he had finally stepped onto the platform, holding the Mjolnr in one and the faith of their universe in the other. And instead of letting it show on his face, Steve nodded over to his friends as if he was just going on some mediocre mission. “See you in five seconds.”

“5…” Hulk had started to count down, “4…” Bucky and Sam, side by side, kept their full attention at him, “3…” Steve engaged his helmet on, taking a deep breath, “..2…” Steve gave the final nod to his friends.

“…1!”

Bruce pressed the buttons on the control. The machine whirred, electric or whatever it was, started to form above Steve’s head and suddenly… he was gone.

There was silence, birds chirping softly in the distance could be heard, along with the relaxing rustling of the leaves as the soft breeze blew to their faces but no one made the dare to move.  What mattered was that it could be weeks, or even months, to Steve so what even was five seconds?

Bruce counted the seconds in his head, his large fingers ghosting over the controls before he prepared them again. “Preparing for reentry in 3… 2… ”

Sam readied himself, thinking of some quips to tell Steve when he gets back. Bucky, though, stared blankly at that platform, unsure of why he would even bother, but he does. Bruce glanced up, preparing for Steve to come back and he finally counted down. “..1.”

Nothing.

_Absolutely nothing._

There was no machine sounds, no weird space cloud appearance,  _no Steve._

Their hearts fell to their stomach at the realization. Bruce’s eyes cracked open, his jaw unhinged. Bucky stepped back with his head down,needing to walk it all off, feeling as though his breath was knocked out of him. Sam had immediately leaped to action, marching closer to get a better look of what should’ve been in front of him.

“What happened?” Sam echoed out everyone’s thoughts, staring at the machine with wide eyes.

“Isn’t he supposed to be here?”

He glared at the green scientist who still hadn’t recovered from the shock, because Steve  _was_ supposed to be right there. “Banner, what happened?”

Bruce shook his head and started to press random buttons, trying to find out what went wrong, “I don’t know! He’s supposed to be here in exactly five seconds!”

“Well, something must’ve happened because he’s not here!” Sam voiced out, his tone getting firmer with every word as he was now circling the machine as if that would make Steve appear.  
“Did it break?”

“He didn’t meet the agreed time point!” Bruce shouted back, his nerves getting to him.

Bucky felt his chest tightened. His fingertips were digging into his palms inside his pocket. He kept his expression and his breathing leveled, keeping his silence and his thoughts to himself. He knows this. He already saw this coming.

All the while, Sam had engaged to a whole yelling match with Banner.

“Well, bring him back!” Sam shouted to an obviously confused and anxious hulk.

“I’m trying! What does it look like I’m doing?!”

“ **Try harder!** ”

“ **I am!** ”

“Smash more buttons,” a more calm and relaxed voice advised from behind, but it had done nothing but infuriate Bruce even more.

“Haha! Very funny! Can’t you see I’m already freaking out over h-!”

The green giant glanced up to wherever the voice came from and immediately stopped mid-sentence. All the fear and anxiety seemed to have melted off of his expressions at the sight.

Everyone turned around, just to see this familiar man wearing the most enraging smirk in history. “Hey.”

Steve strode closer, leaves crunching under his steps before stopping right in front of everyone. He glanced at each of them, relishing on the absolute shock plastered on their faces. “What are you all panicking about? Did I miss something?”

Bucky’s tense shoulders sagged as he could finally release the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Steve…” he breathed out, still struck with shock, his hands falling limp to his sides.

“Oh, you sick son of a bitch,” Sam immediately curse out as he made his way towards Steve, forehead furrowed deeply.

Sam crashed onto him, throwing his arms around Steve and holding tight. Steve laughed as he returned it. “What? You missed me?”

Sam pulled back, rage radiating from his features. “What  _the hell_  was that?”

“Did you ran out for those time traveling juice or what?”

“No no no.” Steve shook his head, enjoying Sam’s reaction to the fullest. “I just had to make sure I had enough time to get this.” He gestured to the ground. And now, that he had pointed it out, Sam had just noticed the rather large-looking backpack by Steve’s foot.

“I was going to go back and meet at that five seconds but then again,” Steve paused before shrugging innocently as if he did absolutely nothing wrong, “what’s a few minutes late?”

Sam blinked. “You think that’s funny?”

“You think  _that’s_ funny?”

Sam pressed his tongue to his cheek, stopping all instinct to punch Steve’s perfect teeth off his face. With his hands on his hips, he turned to see Barnes just standing there, all calm and quiet.

“Hey, did you hear him? He thought it was- aren’t you gonna say something?” Sam complained loudly over to Bucky who had this stupid relaxed smile on his face, just watching the two interact. 

“You’re just gonna let him go do that?” Sam was outraged. These old men are seriously trying him today. “You have  _nothing_ to say?”

“And you,” he trained his attention right back at Steve because he wasn’t done yet. “What did you even get? What was enough for Steve fucking Rogers to give us mini heart-attacks for?”

“Yeah, about that, come here for a moment, Sam.”

Steve knelt down, taking whatever was inside the bag. Sam leaned closer, eyes snapping open when he recognizes that familiar red, white and blue. “Is that what I think it is?”

Steve wielded the shield, gazing at it fondly before focusing back to his friend, and handing it over. “It needs a new owner, Sam.”

Sam reflexively raised both hands, avoiding to touch the shield as if it would be disrespectful to. “You can’t be serious.”

“Try it on,” Steve insisted, passing it on. Sam hesitated, glancing back to Bucky who nodded, a faint smile on his lips. Sam took the shield, hiding his almost shaky fingers as it glided to its smooth surface, before putting it on and weighing it on his arm. He could almost feel the glory.

“How does it feel?”

“Like it’s someone else’s,” Sam replied, almost unsure if this was really happening or not.

“It doesn’t,” Steve answered back as if it was already gospel.

“It’s yours.” Steve clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder, making Sam look up at him. Steve tipped his head at his friend, a half smile playing on his lips. “Captain.”

Steve removed his hand from Sam who still seemed as if he was going to need a moment to process all this. But he nodded, squaring his shoulders, feeling his pride surge. “Thank you. I’ll do my best.”

Steve merely stepped back, eyeing Sam up and down, content.  _It fits._  “That’s why it yours.”

With that, Steve turned around, his eyes grazing over the scenery before landing on the one person he locked eyes with.

“Buck.” Steve called out and walked over to the man who was simply content with silently watching the exchange happen from afar.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back,” Bucky admitted right off the bat when Steve got close enough. Steve snorted.

“Now, why would I do that?” Steve cocked an eyebrow, amused by how that ever got into Bucky’s head. “I just got you back, didn’t I?”

“And it’s not the end of the line yet.”

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek. He really tried, but he couldn’t stop the smile from erupting from his lips. He breathed out a small laugh, shaking his head to himself as he let his gaze flicker everywhere else but Steve. Because he knows that’s what he wants. Bucky walked towards him, a happy smile decorating his lips, pointing an accusing finger at that cockily smirking blond.

“You’re a punk.”

Steve snorted out a laughter as Bucky placed his arm comfortably on his shoulder, pushing him away from the scene and closer to his person, walking away together.

“Why? Did I scare you? When I was a few seconds off mark?” Steve teased. Bucky pursed his lips, nowhere near letting Steve have the satisfaction.

“Shut up, Steve.”

Steve suppressed a grin and kept quiet for a while, treasuring this moment of peace he got to finally share with Bucky. But he just couldn’t shake off seeing that look on Bucky’s face before.

“Hey, you didn’t believe I’d actually leave you, right?”

“I said shut up, punk.”

Steve laughed heartily, like a giant weight has been lifted off of his chest. He placed his hand comfortably on the small of Bucky’s back, leaning to his touch. The giant grin on his face might’ve labeled him a madman only a few weeks ago but now, he can finally smile, and he can mean it. Finally, everything was right in the world.

“Oh, and before I forget,” Steve piped as he remembered, earning Bucky’s full attention.

“What?”

_They swayed, the soft tune of ‘It’s Been a Long Long Time’ playing in the back ground. Her head was pressed on his chest as he held his hand to hers. So this is what it was supposed to feel like: safe, secure and somewhat… familiar._

_After a short while, the record finally scratched as their steps came to a halt with the music. They glanced at each other, eyes filled with wonder and pride as they both cherished this very moment._

_Steve smiled at the woman fondly, holding Peggy’s hands gently to his, giving them a one last squeeze before letting go and stepping back._

“Peggy said hi.”

* * *

 

 

Grunting. Gasping.  _Almost there_.

One more step, she reached up, her fingers thankfully finally reaching the end. She gripped it tight and pulled herself up, her legs barely hanging onto the edge. Her muscles strained over the unforgiving cold rock, pushing her body up for the last time until she was finally safe.

She had laid flat on her back. Exhaustion washed over her every feature. Her limbs were going to fall of at this point. Dehydration was definitely going to set in any time now. She should’ve just went around the damn mountain and climbed from that side.

She closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. She could really use a nap right about now, or maybe a glass water, or probably both.  _God, that was awful._

She felt a presence come above her, as if someone was leaning to take a look at her. She groaned out. She had no fight left at this point so she could really use not doing this.

But still, Natasha opened her eyes. The dark figure, that guy with the red face or whoever the hell he is, was staring down at her, with a somehow confused yet collected expression (it was a bit hard to decipher since he didn’t have eyebrows and she’s on the verge of collapse so).

Just before she can ask where Clint was, he started talking. “How interesting. If you return the stone, then you’ll get what is sacrificed back as well…”

“Always an exchange.” He shook his head before he retreated back, leaving Natasha as confused as she started out.

She blinked back, the words of the man barely registering in her brain. “What?”

“How unfortunate.” The man stopped, keeping her back to Natasha. He kept on talking in riddles and if she wasn’t so tired, she would’ve given him a piece of her mind because this was getting old.

Instead of acting on, she closed her eyes back, focusing to steady herself. He didn’t have anything useful to offer her if it’s not something substantial anyways.

“And if you’re wondering, your friend just left.”

At that mention, Natasha pushed her body to sit up. “Clint?”

She started to look around frantically for any signs of him, her exhaustion momentarily forgotten. Her panic started to get the better of her. “CLINT!” She rasped desperately, the dryness of her throat letting itself known at the worst possible time.

“No, the other one.”

Natasha stopped as she looked back at the figure. He had finally turned towards her, staring further into space. A look of softness warmed his little to none features. He seemed almost nostalgic. “I thought I knew a lot already but I’d never have guessed I’d see him again.”

He chuckled, glancing at the woman before turning away. “If you gotten up fast enough, you would’ve seen me interact with the captain, it was quite the exchange.”

_Captain? Wait-_

“Steve?” She breathed out, brain spazzing out,. “St-Steve was here?”

As much as she yearned for answers, panic had already struck. But that wasn’t possible. That was- it wasn’t supposed to be? Why would he even do that? This was her and Clint’s assignment and they were the ones here togeth- she froze.

Natasha’s whole body numbed. Her heart was in her throat, dread filling her veins. She didn’t want to do it but her head was already turning.

Her eyes slowly flickered back to her cliff. With shaky fingers, she reached over just enough to stare back to the abyss from whence she came.

That’s what had happened.  _She fell_. She had hooked Clint with a rope after he jumped so it would be her. He cried while she let go. It was mere seconds, before her body had hit the ground. And then,  _nothing_.

She wasn’t supposed to be here. She was alive. She wasn’t supposed to be.  _Clint? Steve? What about Thanos? What about everyone? Why is she even still here?_

Natasha blinked, falling into complete silence. Her eyes tore up from all the confusion as she gave her surroundings one more glance.

“What… happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This fix-it fic has been funded by my total and unadulterated ignorance over what Marvel rammed down our throats, my intense denial and burning rage, accompanied by my extreme love and devotion to these beautiful characters and what they deserve


End file.
